<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hibernation by beatricemartin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317987">Hibernation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatricemartin/pseuds/beatricemartin'>beatricemartin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Unconsciousness, spiderman - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatricemartin/pseuds/beatricemartin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When MJ goes to meet Peter for a date she finds him unconscious. Why won't he wake up? And why is his skin so cold?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One - Michelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CW: past loss of loved one/parent, past trauma and anxiety</p><p>Michelle's POV</p><p>I grinned as I texted Pete. Maybe I’ve gotten soft but the idiot, my idiot, bought us tickets to the fucking Queen’s Unsolved Murder Convention. </p><p>Turning the corner, to the convention hall, lay Pete asleep on a bench in front. How’d he fall asleep within five minutes of texting me? My insomniac ass takes hours to even start to fall asleep. But… he did look adorable when he slept. Forehead wrinkled, curls flopped everywhere, and hands balled next to his face. </p><p>“Pete.” I shook his shoulder and his head lolled to his chest. My stomach dropped. Ever since the snap, he’s on edge at the sound of a sneeze. What if- no MJ, don’t jump to conclusions. “This isn’t funny. Peter. Peter, wake up!”</p><p>I grabbed his face and flinched back, his skin icy. Fuck. What to do? What to -with shaky hands I dialed 9-1-1.</p><p>A/N: Thanks for reading. This is nice and short only one more chapter and only about 400 words total. Thanks again and please review. Bea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two - Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter wakes up in the hospital. What happened? Why'd he collapse?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CW: past death of a loved one/parent, hospitalization, slight mention of medical procedures and needles, past trauma, death/dying, swearing</p><p>Peter's POV</p><p>I groaned, opening my eyes. Wires covered my bodies, a machine beeped next to me, and MJ sat next to my bed, skin dull and pale from the harsh hospital lights.  </p><p>She met my eyes and ran to my bedside. “Peter!” </p><p>“Wuh’ happened?” I said, voice hoarse.</p><p>“I found you unconscious outside the convention centre. You wouldn’t wake up so I called 9-1-1. You were hypothermic and your heart-” Her voice cracked and I pulled her shaky form into my arms. Since Thanos, the saying, death is about those left behind, has made perfect sense. I just get to wake up in a hospital bed. She...I know how hard it is to watch someone you love die. </p><p>Sniffling, she pulled back. “Dr. Banner ran some tests and it looks like as your powers increase so does your similarity to spiders. And some breeds of spiders, with longer life spans, hibernate in the winter. But...fuck, Pete I thought you were gonna die.” </p><p>I grabbed her cheeks and met her eyes. “It’s okay MJ. I’m okay.”</p><p>A/N: So, this was a fun little story. I hope you enjoyed. I have one other similar short Spider-man story I'm planning on posting, one on the backburner and an idea for a longer story. So, if you enjoyed keep an eye out. Thanks for reading I'd love any reviews.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>